


Blind before you

by pinkphoeniixx



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Melekseev
Genre: Alekseev flirting, Fluff, Kinda, Kostya being so in love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoeniixx/pseuds/pinkphoeniixx
Summary: Everyone sees the world black and white, until they meet their soulmate.Colorblind Melekseev AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before this mess starts I just want to say a few things.  
> 1) Thanks to my best friend, I couldn't have done it without you  
> 2) I obviously don't mean to be disrespectful towards colorblind people.  
> 3) In this fic Eurovision never happened  
> 4) Also Nikita Vladimirovich Alekseev and Kostyantyn Mykolayovych Bocharov are both bisexual here

Melovin had a lot of things ,its true. He had family that loved him, fans who support him and most importantly the career he had always dreamed of. He was living the best life he could imagine and he was grateful for all the things he had.

But some days it just wasn't enough.

Some days he felt selfish. Some days he wanted to see all the beauty in the world in its true form Some days he wished to see the blue colour of the sea or the green leaves on the trees. He wished to be able to see the colours of the rainbow after a big storm. Some days he dreamed of going outside to be struck by a spectrum of colours. Some days he felt like part of him was missing.

Today was one of those days. He woke up feeling sad and crushed,not even the little kitten curled beside his pillow could cheer him up. So Kostya did what he knew would help him. He locked himself in the studio. That was what he always did when he wanted to escape from his thoughts.

Somehow the music always helped. Music made him forget about reality and put him in a world of beauty and magic. He loved writing songs,especially in these kind of moments when he needed to distract himself. In days like this many great songs were born. In these days he switched off his brain and let the music lead him.

He always wrote his own songs,because that way when he performed them, he was sure he will sing them from his heart. The only thing he didn't write about was love, partly because he didn't know anything about it. He had given up of finding his soulmate a long time ago. He was still lost in the maze,lost to find himself. After all he had one life and wasn't going to blow it just because of that.

 

The ringing of his phone took him out of his thoughts,but when he came back to reality it was too late to answer. It was Artem and he had left a voicemail.  
''Hey Kostya, let me guess,you're in the studio right . Nevermind, around 9 am Alekseev will come in the studio,you know him right? It turns out that the studio he usually works in is in repair,so his manager called and I told him Alekseev could work in ours for a while. Since you're already there,you could show him around maybe. Thank you!''

Beep

Melovin needed to relisten the voice mail two more times to realize what was happening.

 

Of coure he knew who Alekseev was, he knew him since Голос страны, he knew him since he voted for him maybe too many times. He knew that Alekseev was an incredible artist with magical voice. And he knew that he always had admired him. And this incredible person was coming in less than 30 minutes.

''This couldn't be happening'' Kostya thought. This was truly one of the worst days of his life, not because Alekseev was coming, he actually loved the idea of meeting him,but in different circumstances. Circumstances where he would have slept well,took a shower,made his hair and most importantly put on his lence,because he felt exposet without it. But well it won't get any better, so he had to acept that he was walking under the ladder and get himself together.

These 30 minutes seemed like 3. Kostya was practically running,trying to put all the instruments in their respectful places, while trying to be as calm as possible. He wanted everything to be perfect for Him, so from five minutes he couldn't decide if the bass guitar was better of the left or right side of the drums. Surely he was too concentrated on that task,otherwise he would have heard the person walking in the studio.

 

''Do you need help with that?''

This voice, Kostya could recognise even in his death and at the end of the world. He turned quicky,almost tripping over one of the cables.

And then it happened.

In that moment Kostya was struck by a spectrum of colours. They were so many. They were beautiful and magical. The flowers on the window were in green,which Kostya had heard is the colour of life. The blue in the walls, he had heard , was the colour of the storms in the sea and when he noticed it, he felt like he could taste the salt and feel the sand under his feet. Yellow was the colour of the sun,that peeked from the window and illuminated the piano. Everything was beautiful.

But the most beautiful thing in the room, Kostya thought, was Alekseev. His hair had the colour of chocolate, cold and bitter at first,but then somehow sweet. His skin was carresed by the soft sunlight and it looked like silk. But the most captivating feature were his eyes.  
His eyes were the shade of acorns, just bright enough to shine in the shadows. And when Kostya looked into them he felt like coming home.

They stood there, in silence for a couple of minutes, neither of them being brave enough to say a word. Then Alekseev broke the silence with a sentence that,Kostya was sure he will remember to his very last breath.

''People always described me the colour of the sky,but I didn't understand what was so unique about it,until I saw it in your eyes. I'm sure they have the colour of the sky in bright summer day. They are the kind of beauty I call supreme'' Alekseev smiled,and his smile lightened the room like no sun could.

''So you felt it too?''Melovin already knew the answer,but he wanted to be sure. In return he recieved only a nod and a sweet smile.

 

And right at this moment, Melovin felt that his life was changing. He knew his life was going to become something beautiful, something more colourful and happy ,something more different. Very very diferent. And maybe,just maybe that was something that people call love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sees the world black and white, until they meet their soulmate.
> 
> Colorblind Melekseev AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few things to say before you read the chapter.  
> 1) The evens in this chapter are over a month after the first .  
> 2)Before reading I suggest you read the lyrics to Сберегу, I fell like this song matches the vibes of this fic so much  
> 3) Huge thanks to my best friend for her support  
> 4) Excuse my bad English, its not my first language
> 
> Well I dont have anything other to say,so I hope you like this mess of a chapter

It has been over a month since it happened,and truly everything in Kostya's world had changed fundamentally.  
He had started to notice even the smallest details in the world surrounding him. Often, instead of locking himself in the studio,he decided to go out and write in the nature . He was stunned by the beauty in the world that was surrounding him. Every little detail he found extraordinary. Even the smallest things, like the pattern of the wings of butterflies or the colour of the sky in a sundown when the colours change from pastel blue to the sun-kissed orange that he adored, leaved him breathless.

And as always everything beautiful reminded him of Nikita. 

The birds that flew above , reminded him of Nikita,because Kostya had noticed that he often watches them thought the window, enjoying the beauty of these exquisite creatures. The sun reminded him of Nikita, because when he smiled he somehow overshadowed the star itself. The flowers reminded him of Nikita ,because one time he bringed him a single rose,the deepest shade of red, which Kostya still keeped, despite being dead a long time ago.

And although he knew that Nikita Alekseev was the only one for him, his soulmate,he still was scared. 

That fear was due to the fact that Kostya had never been with somebody, in true meaning of the word. Most people had relationships, even though they didn't saw the colours with the other person. Even Nikita had told him that he had some girlfriends back in the day before he met Kostya,and that he was happy with them, but in the end things never worked out.

But it wasn't like that with Kostya. He didn't saw a point in being in a relationship with someone, to fall in love with somebody, knowing that somewhere, there in the big world,you can find a more perfect match for you.

And even though he had the luck to find that person, he didn't know what to do. 

But despite everything, he was sure he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Nikita. He knew he wanted to be with him forever. This month spend with him were the best time of his life. With Nikita he saw the world in a different , more beautiful way. He knew that this was going to be their happiest story, and he decided to go for it.

So Kostya was determined to make the first move ,which with Artem's help he figured out to be to ask Nikita on a date,today,after he finished his work at the studio. 

Today Nikita had to finish working on his new single Сберегу.  
Kostya was very exited to hear the song for the first time. Nikita was keeping the song in secret, even Kostya knew only the title, which was a surprise because ever since Nikita started working in the stidio ,he always seeked Kostya's help or advice .  
__________  
It was somehow empty at the studio without Nikita. Kostya was already used to Nikita's presence,always cheering him up whenever Kostya doubted himself. So he sat at the piano and started playing one of his favorite songs by Alekseev Чувствую душой. 

Somehow that song worked so well played at the piano and whenever Kostya played it he was forgetting the reality, and in his thoughts the only thing was him. The lyrics of this song matched the feelings that Kostya had for him perfectly. He felt Nikita as part of his soul now and forever. As he slided his fingers through the piano keys he was somehow in trans, by the beautiful sound, coming from his favourite instrument. While playing the last notes,he was interrupted by a quiet clapping.

-That was so good, maybe I should hire you to play the piano at my concerts?- Kostya turned quickly and saw Alekseev leaning on the door frame,giving him the most gorgeous smile. And that was the only thing he did but somehow he made Kostya's heartbeat fasten. Nikita just had that effect in him, whether he liked it or not.

-You know,if you keep burst into the room like that, you'll give me a heart attack some time.

\- Well I didn't mean to scare you,you just forget about reality when you play the piano.- Nikita walked to the piano and sat next to him,putting his hand over his.- And I kinda love that about you.

Somehow Kostya forgot how to speak. The only thing he was able to do was to watch Alekseev and wonder how can somone have so much effect over him . If took only one smile from Nikita to melt his heart and brighten his day. And it only took one look from him, and Kostya was ready to give his everything to him.

That,Kostya was sure, was something that people call love, and he was helplessly and deeply in love with Nikita Alekseev. 

But soon he came back to reality quickly,remembering what Nikita promised him. He was waiting for it whole day,so he wasnt going to wait any longer.

-Nikita Alekseev stop changing the subject,you know why are we both here. Now keep your promise and play me the song,because I'm dying to hear it ever since you told me about it.- Nikita just smiled, walked to the computer and played the song.  
__________  
As soon as the song ended, Nikita sat next to Kostya.  
-Well, what do you think? - Kostya sensed the insecurity in his voice.

\- It's different- Nikita took his words as a bad sign and frowned, so Kostya took his hand-but different in a good way. That shows you're capable of changing and growing as an artist.

Nikita smiled,and with that he somehow lift the burden in Kostya's heart.

-Thank you,it was very important for me you to like it, because when I was writing it I was thinking about you. You are to whom I dedicate my verses now.

Once again Kostya was left speechles,so he did the second best thing - he kissed Nikita. He kissed him like his life was depending on it. He kissed him like he was drowning and Nikita was his air .And yet somehow the kiss was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be.

Nikita was the one who broke the kiss,because he couldn't hold his smile any longer.

-Finally-he chuckled.

-What do you mean finally?

-Kostya I've been trying to kiss you for weeks,but you always resisted or got distracted or started talking.- Nikita caresed his cheek, a little sign of affection,but nevertheless it made Kostya blush.  
But his words, had Kostya taken aback

-Really,I never noticed,I'm so sorry,I just..

Kostya was interrupted by Nikita,kissing him,and practically giving him a heart attack. Somehow this kiss being more sweet than the first. That kiss tasted like a cup of hot chocolate after a long cold day.The kiss felt like the first time you smell and feel the ocean. Kostya gladly welcomed the warm,soft lips pressed against his.

And here,right at that moment Kostya desided that he wanted to kiss only Nikita for the rest of his days. He knew that he wanted Nikita to be his now and always. He knew he wanted to be his happiest story,forever.

This resolution is final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, thank you for reading my fic and I very much hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you want , leave me a comment, you will make my day.
> 
> Forever love, pinkphoeniixx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this mess of a fic. English isn't my first language so if you found any mistakes , I apologize.
> 
> If you want you can leave me a comment, you will make my day.


End file.
